I Don't Know How I Do it But I Do
by Amber Tinted
Summary: But I hate sex, love it too. I kind of have this love hate relationship with sex...' Kagome reflects. INUKAG. ONE SHOT.


**_I Don't Know How I Do it but I Do_**

I really don't know anything. Nope, not anything at all. I'm just as dumb as every other teenager and somehow that makes me smile. I never loved before, so loving isn't something I can do. Sometimes I wonder… I wonder a lot of things which makes me naïve and stupid. I do know one thing, I hate sex.

I'm lying. I'm such a liar. I lie about almost everything and as much as I want to believe that I'm so pure soul, I'm a liar and liars aren't pure. But of course, people who have sex on a Sunday morning before Church are also not that pure either. But I hate sex, love it too. I kind of have this love hate relationship with sex. It's pleasurable but it takes too much time. And out of love, hate and anger, it seems to be just the most satisfying thing I ever felt.

Yet I hate how his hair gets in my way. I'm just like 'get a hairtie, buddy' and he's like 'what?' and I always pretend that I never said that. But I do. I always say that, every night when his silver hair is spread across my pillow, I look affectionately at it, running my fingers through it, even and I say 'hairties are your friends.' And laugh silently to myself.

But that's not the point. I hate to sweat. Did I mention that? Oh God, I hate to sweat. Dripping, sliding, ugh, gag me now. I hate sweat. Sweat smells. Sweat really smells. His doesn't. Which is weird. I might want to tell him to see somebody about that, that's just not normal. Sweat is just not an appealing factor to sex. Who honestly can say that they wouldn't have sex if their mate did not sweat? Nobody because nobody wants to take a shower after sex and who actually just sits there and be like 'boy, I can't wait until my mate sweats on me for I can take a shower at four o'clock in the morning?'

Inuyasha says I think too much. He's my boyfriend, by the way, I love him, despite the fact that he's one of the most controlling, arrogant boyfriend's I ever had. He thinks he's a bloody god and the sad thing about it; he's not far from it. Minus his attitude, he's a pretty sweet guy, when my tongue is down his throat. But in all seriousness, without him I would forever be Kagome Higurashi. I don't know what I'm going to do without him, we're going off to college in a few months and I already know that Inuyasha is going to become _something._

But yeah, Inuyasha thinks I think too much. And I told him, that he thinks too much about me thinking too much. He says that my head is going to explode and I better watch all that thinking because it's not good for growing girls. He's a riot and the funniest thing about it is, he's usually serious.

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves but I think I'm going to marry him. Miroku thinks so too, he spends most of his free time trying to convince Inuyasha to pop the question. And if Miroku was a tad bit normal, which he's not, he would try to get Inuyasha to pop the question normally, instead of forcing Inuyasha to go ring hunting with him. I think that's Miroku's way of bonding with Inuyasha but I honestly don't think it's normal to buy 'manly friends' rings for each other.

It's funny, I hear so many people complain about how mindless and stupid high school is but it honestly will have the best memories. I can't honestly say I can't say I can remember meeting Inuyasha, it just seems like I always known him. I can remember our first date and it was one of the most disastrous thing that ever happened. I told him when he was walking me to my door that if he doesn't kiss me then I swear to God, I was going to egg his house. And he kissed me. I'm not sure if he was going to kiss me that night but he did.

I'm going to miss this smelly old junky place. I'm practically am going to miss the library because it's the one place I can go to where nobody would bother me. Or ask me why am I writing in my diary in the middle of school? Which by the way, I do not own a diary, I own a journal. Diaries are for people who talk about unimportant things therefore I now declare my diary a journal. But this is the only place where none of my friends would pop up at.

My fondest memory of this place was when Inuyasha, following Kouga and Miroku stumbled upon here looking for I forget what. I'm doubting anybody can imagine the shock on their faces when they realized that our school _had _a library. The funniest conversation to ever take place. Just imagine Kouga and Miroku looking dumbfoundingly at each other like '_we have a library_?' and imagine the look on everybody's faces when Kouga decided to voice his shock 'you mean, the school's library is not a myth.' Moron. But I love Koga as equally much, despite the fact that he's an egotistic asshole who had this crush on me for years. Not anymore. He decided officially that he was a pimp and pimps did not love girls, they _loved_ girls.

I know, I'm surrounded by morons.

Oh shit. There's Miroku, following Kouga and Inuyasha (yes, I know, they hardly ever are apart). I didn't even know that they remembered where they library was. And I know better than anybody that if I don't close this soon that one of those morons (most likely Miroku) was going to read it. And believe it or not, I rather not hear them taunt me about having a diary (which I do not). Laters.

* * *

**_Total one shot. I was bored._**


End file.
